A number of drugs act in the gastrointestinal tract. Oral drug administration is by far the most preferable route for taking medications. However, on oral administration, normal or pathological stomach voiding and intestinal peristaltic movements limit the time for which a drug-releasing dosage form remains in the gastrointestinal tract or at the required site of action. Specifically, during pathological conditions such as diarrhea, peristaltic movement of the GI Tract is increased. Therefore, GI transit time of dosage forms is lesser than normal. Hence conventional dosage forms have shorter residence time at the site of absorption or at required site of action and need to be dosed frequently in order to be therapeutically effective. A rational approach to solve this problem and to enhance bioavailability and improve pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic profiles is to retain the drug reservoir above its absorption area or the site of action, and to release the drug in a controlled manner, for a prolonged period of time. However, controlling the GI residence time is a challenge. We have surprisingly found that it is possible to extend the GI residence time of non-systemic locally acting drugs when administered in controlled release mucoadhesive dosage forms.
Drugs like (i) carbamazepine (an antiepileptic), furosemide (a diuretic), metoprolol (a beta blocker) and acyclovir (an antiviral) benefit from prolonged presence at or near the locus of absorption in terms of their bioavailability characteristics including drugs that act specifically on the gastrointestinal tract (e.g. 5-aminosalicylic acid) or which are absorbed most efficiently within the intestine or colon (e.g. peptides or proteins such as insulin, interferon, calcitonin, endorphins, human growth hormone, and various hormone growth factors).
Known bioadhesive solid dosage forms are described, for example, in GB-2,042,888 (Teijin). A slow release pharmaceutical preparation to be used adhering to the mucosa of the oral cavity (buccal) or nasal cavity comprising an active ingredient, 50 to 95% of a cellulose ether and 50 to 5% of a high molecular weight crosslinked polyacrylic acid (carboxyvinyl polymer, carbomer, carbopol).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,147 (Janssen) describes a bioadhesive pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically effective amount of an active ingredient, from 80% to 98.8% (w/w) pre-gelatinized starch, and from 1% to 10% (w/w) of a hydrophilic matrix forming polymer, characterized in that the composition further comprises from 0.2% to 5% (w/w) alkaliC16-22 alkyl fumarate as a lubricant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,789 (Reckitt Benckiser Healthcare) describes bioadhesive granules of carbomer and in particular to such granules containing pharmaceutical active agents suitable for sustained release into the gastrointestinal tract or for targeted delivery to the gastrointestinal mucosa.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,247 (Adir et compagnie) describes the bioadhesive films or patches characterized by the use: of a polymer (A) composed of one or a number of vinyl acetate/polyvinylpyrrolidone copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,704 (Recordati S. A.) describe composition characterized by plurality of small-size units capable of ensuring a gradual release of the active ingredient they contain the units being coated with a bioadhesive polymer layer. The composition makes it possible to keep the release controlling function separate from the function providing bioadhesion.
WO 2006/031420 (Spherics) describes bioadhesive formulation includes a multilayered core enveloped by a bioadhesive coating.